Jalan-Jalan ke Sunmor! Red dan Yellow Mengamati Matahari!
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Red dan Yellow menjelajahi bagian dari Special Region, dan bertemu sebuah komunitas astronomi. Fic spesial Gerhana Matahari Total 9 Maret 2016. Pairing: RedxYellow (SpecialShipping). AU, sedikit OOC, banyak OC tanpa nama.


**Baiklah, ini berdasarkan kisah nyataku, saat aku berjalan-jalan ke suatu tempat dan bertemu dengan komunitas astronomi, aku jadi memikirkan apa yang terjadi kalau mereka mengalami hal yang sama. Sekalian beristirahat dari pembuatan ficku yang BESAR itu (tapi tetap jalan, tenang saja). Oke, ini dia.**

 **Jalan-Jalan ke Sunmor! Red dan Yellow Mengamati Matahari!**

 **Pairing: RedxYellow (SpecialShipping)**

 **Rate: K+ mungkin...**

 **Genre: Romance, Sci-Fi**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **opo yo aku mesthi nulisake babagan iki, cah?**_ **(Apa aku harus menuliskan bagian ini?) Pokemon dan tokoh-tokohnya bukan punyaku. Aku hanya shipper. Perhatian, ini AU, ada kemungkinan OOC tapi aku tak tahu. Banyak OC-nya juga.**

 **...**

Red's POV

Hari Minggu, 21 Februari 2016, aku dan Yellow sedang berjalan-jalan, dan kami berjalan ke sebuah pasar, sebenarnya bukan pasar, seperti acara festival tapi kecil, dan berada di tempat yang unik.

"Permisi, pak. Saya boleh bertanya?" tanyaku.

"Oh, boleh, boleh. Silakan tanya," kata orang yang ternyata pengemudi becak. Dia terlihat ramah, jadi aku coba agak santai.

"Sunmor itu apa?" tanyaku. Lalu pengemudi becak berganti tanya.

" _Mas_ sama _mbaknya_ turis ya?" tanyanya. Kami mengangguk.

"Sunmor itu singkatan dari _Sunday Morning_. Itu ada di Daerah Lembah sana. Mau saya bawa kesana?" tanyanya. Kami mengangguk. Lalu kami menaiki becaknya dan bergerak ke sana.

Di perjalanan, kami bisa melihat sudut-sudut jalan di kota itu. Terkadang kami melihat kereta kuda, musisi jalanan, dan suatu saat kami melihat tugu putih dengan ujung lancip berwarna emas.

"Pak, itu tugu apa ya?" tanya Yellow.

"Oh, itu tugu Pal Putih. Simbolnya kota ini. Kota Jogja Istimewa," kata si pengemudi becak dengan senang.

"Oh, simbolnya Jogja... Red-san, bentuknya lucu ya?" tanyanya.

"Ya," kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Oh, itu ada filosofinya," lalu si pengemudi becak menceritakan terus tentang filosofi tugu itu, membuatku dan Yellow semakin mengagumi daerah yang dari dulu hingga sekarang masih memegang teguh budayanya itu.

Saat ceritanya selesai, tanpa sadar kami sudah sampai ke daerah yang disebut Sunmor itu.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Sunmor!" serunya. Lalu kami turun dan saat Yellow ingin mengeluarkan uangnya...

"Eh, aku saja yang bayar, Yellow. Kau kan sudah membelanjakan kita es krim tadi di Malioboro," kataku.

"Oh, ya. Hehehe..." lalu aku membayar uangnya pada si pengemudi becak itu.

"Terima kasih ya, pak!" seruku.

"Ya, sama-sama.." kata si pengemudi becak, lalu pergi. Kemudian, aku menggenggam tangan kecil si gadis rambut pirang di sampingku.

"Ayo Yellow, kita masuk," kataku. Aku bisa melihat pipinya yang merona.

"Ya, R-Red-san..." katanya.

"Ayolah, jangan malu begitu," kataku sambil tersenyum, hanya membuat pipinya tambah merah.

Sementara itu...

POV-nya si pengemudi becak...

"Cie..."

...

Yellow's POV

'Tenang, Yellow, tenanglah! Jangan mempermalukan Red-san!' pikirku saat melihat senyumannya itu.

"Ya!" seruku. Lalu kami masuk bersama ke Sunmor.

Di sana, kami melihat banyak barang yang dijual. Baju, makanan, asesoris, ada penjaja keliling, ada juga beberapa orang yang membelinya. Lalu mataku tertuju pada satu benda.

"Red-san..." panggilku.

"Ya, Yellow? Kau ingin membeli sesuatu?" tanya Red-san.

"Emm, aku hanya penasaran dengan benda berjaring di sana," kataku. Lalu Red-san berusaha mencari posisi benda yang kumaksud. Lalu...

"Oh, yang itu? Ayo tanya ke mereka," kata Red-san. Aku mengangguk.

Kami mendekati sebuah stan yang menjual benda berjaring itu. Aku belum pernah melihatnya seumur hidupku, dan aku yakin Red-san juga belum pernah melihatnya.

"Selamat datang ke stan kami! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya penjual.

"Y-ya. Apa ini?" tanyaku sambil melihat benda berjaring itu.

"Oh, itu namanya _dream catcher_. Kalau kau menaruh _dream catcher_ ini di depan pintu kamarmu, kau akan mendapatkan mimpi yang indah sepanjang hari," kata penjual.

 _Mimpi indah..._

Daftar mimpi indah Yellow:

1\. Dapat menyatakan perasaannya pada Red, atau...

2\. Red menyatakan perasaannya padanya.

3\. Menikmati jalan-jalan romantis bersama.

4\. Menikmati matahari terbenam bersama.

5\. Menikah dengan Red.

6\. Bermain-main dengan anak mereka.

7\. Melihat anak mereka sesukses, atau lebih sukses daripada mereka.

8\. Menghabiskan hidup bersama.

9\. Mati bersama.

10\. Menikmati surga bersama.

Langsung...

"Red-san! Bolehkah aku membeli itu?" tanyaku dengan wajah penuh harap.

Red's POV

'Ini pengaruh dari Blue ya?' aku melihat Yellow agak aneh karena sikapnya itu, namun...

"Tentu saja boleh," kataku dengan senyuman. Aku melihatnya merona lagi. Sebenarnya aku senang melihatnya merona seperti itu. Itu membuatnya lebih _cute_ dan aku suka itu.

"Kau mau beli yang mana?" tanyaku. Lalu Yellow melihat-lihat _dream catcher_ itu, dan...

"Yang warnanya merah dan kuning ..." dan aku melihatnya merona lagi. Aku tersenyum padanya dan berkata pada penjual.

"Yang merah dan kuning yang ada di sana," kataku. Lalu si penjual mengambil _dream catcher_ yang kumaksud. Lalu aku membayarnya.

"Terima kasih! Silakan datang lagi," kata si penjual. Lalu kami berjalan lagi di daerah Sunmor.

Di perjalanan, kami melihat semakin banyak barang yang dijual, seperti tas, masker, topi, makanan khas, namun aku juga melihat hal aneh.

Yellow's POV

Aku melihat orang dengan dandanan aneh. Orang itu membawa gitar dari kotak dengan senar karet dan berdandan seperti perempuan, padahal kalau dilihat-lihat seperti laki-laki. Dan tiba-tiba...

"Yellow, tetap di belakangku, jangan jauh-jauh dariku," kata Red-san, berusaha melindungiku, mungkin dari orang itu. Lalu aku memegang baju belakangnya, agar aku tak terlepas darinya.

"Y-ya, Red-san," kataku. Lalu kami mencoba untuk melewati jalan lain, dan berharap untuk tidak bertemu dengan orang itu lagi.

Kami juga terus melihat-lihat banyak hal di sana. Sekarang kami melihat ada beberapa badut dengan kostum yang lucu, dan salah satunya seperti Chuchu, tapi...

"Hei, lihat! Badut itu seperti Pika!" aku tak setuju dengannya kali ini. Aku memberikan senyuman menantang padanya.

"Bukan! Itu seperti Chuchu di mataku," kataku. Tapi seperti biasanya, Red-san tak ingin mengalah begitu saja.

"Bukan, aku yakin itu mirip Pika!" serunya.

"Bukan, Chuchu!" suaraku menaik sekarang.

"Pika!"

"Chuchu!"

"Pika!"

"Chuchu!"

Neutral POV

Dan orang - orang di sekitarnya memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

'Cie, kayak suami istri...'

'Seperti kita di masa muda ya?'

'Ini lagi syuting sinetron ya?'

Sementara itu, di dimensi lain, orang yang membaca ini akan berkata

"Perasaan Pika sama Chuchu sama saja..." sambil ber- _facepalm_ ria.

Akhirnya...

Yellow's POV

"Oke... oke... kau menang, Yellow. Dia lebih mirip Chuchu..." kata Red-san, kelelahan.

"Hore..." kataku, lemas. Lalu kami duduk di tempat berteduh didekat kami. Juga untuk memesan minuman.

"Ada yang anda pesan?" tanya pelayannya.

"Es susu vanila..." kataku, masih lemas.

"Es susu stroberi..." kata Red-san. Stroberi? 

"Red-san, kau tidak salah memesan es susu stroberi?" tanyaku. Red-san hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, Yellow. Aku tak salah pilih. Aku teringat sesuatu saat aku memesan itu," kata Red-san.

"Kau teringat apa, Red-san?" tanyaku. Aku melihat pipinya memerah, dan makin lama, semakin mirip namanya.

"Ehhh... eemm... aa... "

Red's POV

'Red bodoh! Red bodoh! Katakan saja, si**an!' pikirku, melawan rasa malu akan apa yang akan kukatakan pada Yellow. Lalu aku menarik napas, dan berkata...

"Silakan minumannya!" tiba-tiba si pelayan datang dengan minuman pesanan kami.

 _Yah... hilang sudah kesempatanku..._

 _..._

Aku berjalan lagi dengannya saat Yellow bertanya padaku.

"Red-san, tadi Red-san ingin berkata apa?" tanya Yellow. Dan aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. _Dan entah kenapa aku sangat gugup saat aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan mudah itu._

"Emmm... sebenarnya, aku... membayangkan... membayang... kan..." tiba-tiba...

"AYO NONTON GERHANA MATAHARI BARENG KITA!" dan perhatian kami tertuju pada sumber suara itu, yang ternyata...

"Mau lihat matahari, pak? Silakan!" sekelompok orang dengan 2 teleskop, banyak tas, baju, kacamata, dan beberapa benda lain. Ada yang mengendalikan teleskop, ada yang membagikan secarik kertas, ada yang istirahat sambil minum es teh. Ada juga beberapa orang memakai kacamata itu, dan melihat ke atas.

"Yellow, apa yang mereka lihat?" lalu kami melihat ke atas dan langsung menurunkan kepala kami.

"Sepertinya mereka melihat matahari, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Bagaimana mereka tidak silau ya?" tanyaku. Yellow hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil geleng kepala.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana, Red-san?" tanya Yellow. Aku mengangguk.

"Ide bagus. Ayo!" seruku. Lalu kami bergerak ke kelompok orang itu.

Saat kami datang, kami langsung disambut.

"Ini untuk anda! Informasi tentang gerhana matahari 9 Maret 2016!" seru seseorang dari kelompok itu, dengan membawa secarik kertas yang ternyata berisi informasi gerhana matahari.

"Gerhana matahari?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, gerhana matahari akan terjadi tanggal 9 Maret 2016. Gerhana ini adalah gerhana total, dan spesial untuk Indonesia karena ketotalannya hanya terjadi di Indonesia,"

"Wah, hebat juga!" kataku.

"Sayangnya, itu hanya terjadi di daerah seperti Palembang, Palangkaraya, Palu, Ternate, dan sekitarnya. Di sini, walaupun sebagian, namun sudah 83%. Saat totalnya, akan terlihat sabit mataharinya,"

"Matahari sabit? Lalu, kenapa orang – orang itu memakai kacamata?" tanyaku.

"Oh, mereka memakai kacamata matahari," kata orang itu sambil menunjukkan salah satu contohnya.

"Kacamata ini memiliki lembaran dari filter khusus, yang bisa meredupkan matahari hingga 100000 kali, jadi saat memakainya, tadi tidak silau,"

"Oh, begitu... Red-san, kau sudah pernah melihat gerhana matahari belum?" tanya Yellow.

"Belum. Kau?"

"Sama, hehehe..." kata Yellow sambil terkekeh.

"Silakan coba melihat matahari dengan ini," orang itu memberikan 2 kacamata pada kami.

"Sini, biar kupakaikan," kataku. Aku lalu memakaikan kacamatanya pada Yellow.

'Wah... kau cantik sekali dengan kacamata itu...' pikirku. Apa? Lalu aku memakai kacamataku sendiri. Oke, sekarang aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Yellow's POV

Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa, yang bisa kulakukan hanya memegang dan menggenggam tangannya Red-san, agar kami tak terpisah.

"Nah, sekarang lihatlah ke arah matahari,"

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku untuk mencari mataharinya, sampai aku menemukan...

"Apa kalian melihat bundaran kuning jingga di langit seukuran bulan purnama?" tanya orang itu.

"Ya," kataku dan Red-san bersamaan. Lalu kami tertawa bersama.

"Kau melihatnya juga, Yellow?" tanya Red-san.

"Ya, Red-san. Bentuknya seperti bulan purnama," kataku. Lalu kami melepas kacamata kami.

"Red-san, bolehkah kita melihatnya dari teleskop itu?" tanyaku, sekarang dengan wajahnya yang biasa.

"Sebentar, Yellow. Akan kutanyakan," lalu aku dan Yellow mendekat ke salah satu orang yang sedang mempersiapkan teleskop.

"Permisi, bolehkah kami melihat sesuatu dengan teleskop itu?" tanya Red-san.

"Oh, boleh! Nah, selesai. Silakan lihat dari sini, tak perlu dipegang," kata orang yang tadi mengatur teleskopnya.

"Silakan, Yellow," kata Red-san sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia melihat matahari dari teleskop itu.

"Wah, apa yang kuning terang itu matahari?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Selamat! Anda telah melihat matahari dengan teleskop!" kata orang itu dengan senang.

"Yellow, aku juga mau lihat," pinta Red-san. Waktunya bermain-main sedikit dengan Red-san.

"Nanti ahh..."

"Yellow!"

"Oke, oke, aku hanya bercanda..." kataku sambil menertawakan tingkahnya Red-san, lalu mempersilakan Red-san melihat matahari.

"Kau benar, Yellow! Matahari itu pasti yang kuning itu," kata Red-san. Lalu saat aku selesai memandang matahari dengan teleskop, aku memandang Yellow saat...

 _Ada seorang pengamen yang bernyanyi di sekitar sini. Dan lagunya..._

 _ **Look at the stars. Look how they shine for you. And everything you do. Yeah, they were all yellow.**_

 _ **I came along, I wrote a song for you. And all the things you do. And it was called "Yellow"**_

 _Langsung aku mengagumi kecantikan luar dalamnya Yellow, hanya dengan pancaran sinar mentari dan sebuah lagu yang cocok dengan dirinya. Sampai aku tak peduli tentang apa yang terjadi pada dunia..._

 _..._

"Nah, jangan lupa, tanggal 9 Maret besok, kami mengadakan pengamatan bersama di Alun-Alun Utara Jogja, mulai jam 6 pagi," kata orang yang tadi mengatur teleskop.

"Terima kasih atas infonya!" kata Yellow.

"Sama-sama," kata orang itu. Lalu aku teringat.

"Oh, ya! Aku lupa! Kita kan belum beli baju!" kataku.

"Oh, ya! Baru ingat!" kata Yellow. Sepertinya kami benar-benar terbawa gerhana sampai lupa beli baju.

"Nah, beli baju gerhana ini saja. Beli 1 dapat 1 kacamata matahari. Beli 2, dapat 3 kacamata matahari!" Aku dan Yellow mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku dan Yellow pergi dari sana, dengan oleh-oleh berikut ini.

 _Dream catcher,_ boneka Pikachu, dan baju khas gerhana matahari. Dan akhirnya ini saatnya kami pulang ke Kanto.

-Saat sudah sampai ke rumah Red-

Seluruh dexholder berkumpul di rumahku sehari setelah kami sampai ke rumah. Aku dan Yellow menceritakan pengalaman kami di sana.

"Lalu kami bertemu orang dengan dandanan buruk, dan... Red-san melindungiku darinya..." Yellow merona lagi.

"Wah, bagus dong! Senior Red, pasti kau melindungi Yellow dengan baik!" seru Sapphire.

"Hehehe... oh, ya. Kami juga bertemu komunitas astronomi. Mereka berkata kalau besok 9 Maret, akan terjadi gerhana matahari," kataku.

"Hmm, dia benar. Aku pernah dengar berita itu juga, bahkan aku sudah berencana ke Indonesia menjelang gerhana itu," kata Crystal.

"Kami juga beli oleh-oleh ini," Yellow menunjukkan baju-baju kami. Aku yang ukurannya L, dan Yellow yang ukurannya M. Ditambah 3 kacamata matahari.

"Hmm, kacamata matahari dari polimer hitam, ND 5. Kalau kalian melihatnya, pasti warnanya jingga," kata Platinum.

"Wah, bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku.

"Aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, bersama Diamond dan Pearl," kata Platinum, lalu Diamond dan Pearl muncul dari dapur, membawa makanan.

"Hei, kalian bicarakan apa?" tanya Diamond, sambil makan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara sambil makan?" tanya Pearl. Diamond menggeleng. Lalu...

"Hmmmm... pakaiannya sama ya..." kata Blue. Lalu dia mendekat ke Gold dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

Yellow's POV

 _Mati kita..._

"OKE!" seru Gold. Lalu Gold dan Blue menarikku dan Red-san bersama baju kami.

"HEI, MAU KALIAN BAWA KAMI KE MANA?" seruku.

"Tee-hee, coba baju kalian pas pada kalian atau tidak," kata Blue.

"Kau tak perlu menarikku, Gold," kata Red-san.

"Aku disuruh saja," kata Gold. Lalu kami terjebak di kamar yang berbeda, dan aku langsung ditinggal oleh Blue.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu keras? Gadis si**an?" tanya Green.

"Tee-hee..."

4 menit kemudian...

"Red! Yellow! KALAU SUDAH SELESAI, CEPAT KELUAR!" seru Blue. Lalu akhirnya aku selesai memakainya. Untungnya pas. Lalu aku keluar dari kamar, dan bersamaan dengan Red-san, dan...

JEPRET!

 _Terlihat gambarku dan Red-san dengan tanpa ekspresi, terpotret tiba-tiba dengan pakaian baru kami._

"Kirim ahhh... Red dan Yellow dengan baju _couple_ gerhana..." kata Blue.

"BLUUUUUUUUEEEE!" seruku dan Red-san.

"Gadis si**an,"

...

...

...

Sorenya, masih dengan pakaian baru kami, aku dan Red-san duduk di dekat rumahnya, melihat matahari terbenam dengan kacamata kami.

"Red-san, tentang es susu stroberi kemarin, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyaku.

"Emmm, sebenarnya, aku membayangkan wajahmu yang merona, semerona es stroberi itu..." akupun merona lagi, dan tersenyum.

 _Dan kami terus melihat matahari terbenam itu, bersama._

" _Terima kasih, Red-san..."_

 **SELESAI!**

 **Oke, aku serius tentang banci,** _ **dream catcher,**_ **dan komunitas astronomi itu, karena aku mengalaminya sendiri, dan membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau itu terjadi pada Red dan Yellow.**

 **Hehehe... Red dan Yellow, di Special Region. Cocok...**

 **Kripik jaran (Kritik saran) ditunggu.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


End file.
